What hurts the most
by emo barbie
Summary: After a failed attempt to save Sasuke, Naruto is left lovesick and partnerless. He turns from his path of love, focusing on his job as ?...now 23, when an intruder is caught.Naruto's life turns for the worse, bringing back the past. SasuNaru, NejiShika
1. Chapter 1

Title: What hurts the most  
Pairings: SasuNaru  
Part: 1/?  
Sum: Naruto becomes Hokage, and leaves all his memorys and past behind to find a new future, however, what happens, when Naruto's past catchs up to him?  
Disclamer: Naruto: Hi! I'm here to remind you that Narutard here, owns none of these characters! Believe it!! They all belong to the creature.  
Sasuke: Duh, that's why it's called a _fanfiction, _other wise, she'd be trying to pon it off for money.  
Naruto: Oh yeah, she gets no money benefits from this either. *Shrugs*  
Note: OH, yeah, these chapters are being Rewritten one by one, and I will hopefully be continuing this story! Finally! However, as the title says: What hurts the most, I'm bound to turn this into a songfic at the end...maybe not...probably not....no most definetly not...but maybe, so far, there are no songs in this mess though, so there you go.  
Warnings: OH yeah! There's spoilers, and character death, hopefully none of the characters now, but the characters that are already dead...in my fanfic. So yeah, This however does, not continue with the actual manga, seeing as it's already far past.

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_The full moon falls on the Konoha village. The woods that surround it is quiet, yet unaware to many a chase is at hand._

_A dark figure jumps from tree to tree, yet he seems to make no noise. The sound of leaves stirring behind him cause him to quicken his pace, as his chasers gain on him._

-=-=-=-=-=-=

**The Far Stranger:  
**_The return of the killer_

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Back in the peaceful town of Konoha, the Hokage sits at his desk. His head hung down as he awaits the news of the intruder. He wears the traditional red and white Hokage hat with his white robe, he sighs. The intruder has yet to be identified, he was caught trying to break into the Hokage's chamber, he fled and since has been giving his team quite a hell of a time. He feared it might be one of Orochimaru's "kin" trying something, but he cannot be sure.

It's been 4 years since that incident…(Sasuke flashed through the Hokage's mind)…and we've been waiting for him to strike again…only I hope, not now…not on the day four years ago when… "They" were killed…

-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-

The figure stood in a clearing, a cliff just a few feet infront of him as he stared up at the moon, the glow entrances him a moment before a noise alerts his attention and he spins around to find that they have finally caught up. He smirks and turns to make a getaway, but…he can't move. "What the?" He growls in annoynce, trying to turn away from the chasers, but he can't do anything but stare ahead into the shadows of them.

"Like it?" A familiar voice rings out, a lamp aluminates the face of no one other then Shikamaru Nara. The dark figure moves as if he too is holding up a lamp, but he's not doing it intentionally, every move is now controlled. "I call it my Shadow Possession Jutsu. Comes in handy, every now and then." A hand grabs the figures up held arm and forces it behind his back as another grabs the other arm and does the same. One Chaser steps up to the figure and kicks the intruder roughly in the stomach. "Ahhh!" A cry of pain issues, but not from the intruder but from Nara instead. "You idiot's! I'm still controlling him!" Nara squealed out withdrawing his Jutsu.

"My apologies! Nara-san!" The one who had nailed the intruder bows.

"Neji." The intruder's voice, though he had just been kicked, is as emotionless as ever, and a cold tone is etched into it. The man turns to face him and enlightened by the moonlight, he can tell that it's indeed Neji. Shikamaru rushes over with the lamp.

"Who the hell-" But pauses as the light shines on the intruders face, revealing, none other then, those of who they feared—

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Master Hokage!" A voice rang out and Naruto's head snapped up. "Master Hokage!"

"What is it Konohamaru?" Naruto asked the boy, as he stood before his desk, panting to caught his breath, bowed as he rested his hands on his knees. He had grown so much since Naruto had first met him, the small scrowny little squeak toy that had followed him every day. He now worked along side Naruto, in hope he, himself would one day become the seventh Hokage, and…if he played his cards right. He could indeed.

"Master Hokage! We've caught the intruder!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Well then, what's all the fuss then?" Naruto asked, furrowing his brows in annoyence.

"Well…" Konohamaru mumbled, trailing off as Naruto shot up, slamming a fist down onto his desk.

"What is it! Come out with it, already!" Naruto growled, Konohamaru jumping in surprise, Naruto rarely if ever raised his voice, however, his emotions were running wild today, and he was in no mood for this...

"It's-It's..."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sasuke." Came a hiss.

The intruder sat in a cell, his head bowed as several Journey-men sat guarding it. Approaching footsteps echoed through the cement walls, and the guards looked up, standing as the Hokage neared, Konohamaru trailing at his heels. The intruder looked up with a smirk. "Naruto." He said in an almost to calm and mocking voice.

The Hokage slowly raised his head and glared at Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" He asked motioning to Konohamaru, the younger nodded and produced the keys from his pocket and handed them to Naruto. Naruto nodded and motioned for the other's to leave. They all nodded as they followed Konohamaru out of the building.

"Wow, it seems you've risen high, everyone at your wime. Ready to do as you bid, really and willing to di-"

"Don't You Dare!" Naruto snapped at him, Sasuke twitched as if startled but did not seem fazed by the other at all, however he did as commanded. "Why…why did you come back?" Naruto asked, unlocking his cell.

"Why?...why ca-"

"Because I ordered you to never set foot in this villages boundaries!" Naruto growled angrily. "Not…not after what you did!" Kakashi and Sakura flashed into his mind.

Sasuke's face fell as he watched Naruto, several emotions flatting across his face, fear, anger, guilt, depression, until finally them seemed to settle on one, and Naruto's eyes seemed to cloud over.

"How could you come back?" Naruto asked hoarsly, the evidence of tears welled up in his eyes.

Sasuke hesitated. "Because…" He moved towards Naruto, but Naruto moved backwards. "...of you." Though his voice showed little emotion, his face looked guilty.

Naruto glared at him through his tears. "You think I'd forgive you! After all you've done!" He growled. "After all you did…not only to me…but to them!" Naruto's voice cracked, he felt small and helpless. He was suppose to be the Hoakge…the strong one, the one who was protect the village when in danger, yet here was stood, crying like a child, letting all those emotions, that Hokage's were suppose to suck up, show.

Sasuke watched as Naruto fell to his knees, crying into his hands. Sasuke stepped forward placing a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto jerked away, "G-get off m-me." He sobbed.

Sasuke watched for a moment, his face stone silent, but out of all the things he were to do, he had to get close... "I'm sorry…" Sasuke bent down and claimed the other in his arms, Naruto however struggled, trying to escape from Sasuke's hold, but Sasuke held tightly onto him. Finally giving up, Naruto rolled up into a ball in Sasuke's hold, as Sasuke stroked his back. "I'm sorry…I really am…I know what I did…it was worse than even Orochimaru did, but please…Naruto…" His voice was still solemn, and Naruto could not see the other's face, though he was sure there was no emotion there either, just empty words, coming from the other. "Please... please, forgive me." He tightend his hold Naruto, And Naruto tried to hold back the tears, Feeling like he was back in that time, back when they had been so young, so free…and still…together…

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. After everything, after all that had happened he had hoped to never see Sasuke again…the memorie of the whole event still burned in his mind...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto ran through the darkness. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" His blood boiling over with excitement as he raced through the halls. Up ahead he could see light, he felt like crying out in joy, after three years he would finally see Sasuke. After so long, he could finally save the man that filled his dreams every night. He could see Sai and Kakashi up ahead, staring up at something though he wasn't able to see it. The thud of his footsteps echoed loudly through the empty hall. "Kakashi! Sai!" He was almost out of the tunnel when he finally noticed what they were looking at. It was Sasuke. He came down with such force the earth shook with just the impact of his blade. He made it out into the open, blinded by the sun, he heard the sickening sound of metal crashing through bone and as his eyes finally adjusted to the bright light, and he saw Kakashi staring at Sasuke with a shocked look, a kunai in each hand. Sai lay emotionless on the ground, his eyes open and staring with a glazed look up at the sky. Naruto could tell right away, there was no doubt, no denying it. Sai was dead. The sword had clashed right through his skull, and sure enough as Naruto ran closer he could see the clean open cut. Sasuke had his blade drawn, not a single drop of blood was shed, not on the sword, or on the ground…And he knew, that Sasuke had changed. What he had feared…Sasuke had not only improved in strength, but his weapontry was superb.

Kakshi's eyes told him all, he could tell kakshi, the one who had taken on Orochimaru, Itachi and Zabuza and lived, the man who he, himself had idolized for so many years, stood before a boy not even half his age, and was shaking in his boots. It pained Naruto so bad he came to a complete halt. Kakshi finally turning and looking towards him…it was exactly what Sasuke had wanted, Kakashi letting his guard down. Sasuke took the opportunity.

"NOOO!" Naruto lurched forward, he was almost there…so close, just one more step…but he was to late, the sword swiped the air, this time he didn't even hear the noise as it cut the bone…he remember the sound of it cutting air, but nothing else. Kakashi stood there a moment…wide eyed…and Naruto had hoped so much, that just this once Sasuke had missed. But of course…it had all gone according to plan. What he saw he didn't even want to remember, the spray of blood. The sickening sound of Kakashi's lifeless body hitting the dirt.

He fell to his knees. "Kakashi-sensie!!!" He had cried out.

"Naruto?!" The squealing voice made him look up. It was Sakura finally arriving. She stopped her face pale as she saw what lied before her. She looked as if she were about to puke…then he pounced…taking everything…everything he had ever had…the girl…the father…everything. Kakashi was gone….Sai…and now Sakura…the sound as the sword was withdrew from her chest, was so sickening Naruto actually puked. He cried and covered his head. He couldn't take it. He bawled and sobbed, like a child, afraid that he would be next…Sasuke stepped up next to him. He could feel the cold metal against the back of his neck, as he shivered. He heard the slicing sound, but it wasn't his neck, he looked up to see Sasuke the blade covered in blood as he placed it down, Sasuke's left arm trickled with blood as he knelt down, raising the sobbing Naruto's head. Naruto looked up and Sasuke placed a kiss upon his lips…the one who had killed his team-mates…his family…was kissing him! He threw Sasuke back and Sasuke smirked…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He didn't want to remember anymore. He shoved Sasuke back, and with alarm Sasuke fell backwards. Naruto glared up at him. "How could I ever forgive you! You took my family! The only people who ever actually acknowledged my existence!" He paused and went on his voice calm and monotone, the sudden change uneased Sasuke. "…You said…you wanted to avenge your family's death…you 'grew up' with that one dream…" Naruto stared into his eyes but Sasuke couldn't read Naruto at all. "You always said that nothing was going to stop you from following the path that led to your dreams…the dream where you would one day become strong enough the take on and kill your brother…" Naruto paused. "I wish…I just wished…you had followed that dream."

"But…I still do!" Sasuke growled as he stood up. "I'm still-"

"You have already suppressed that level Sasuke." Naruto said smiling, and for a moment Sasuke's face flickered with some emotion, Naruto did not recongize. "But…you didn't follow through…that's the thing…" Naruto's eyes began watering. "What you used that power for…it makes you…"

Finally Sasuke understood what Naruto was getting at. "…no…" Sasuke stepped forward his brows furrowed, but Naruto simply avoided him by stepping even farther back.

"…no better then your brother." Naruto finished.

"Naruto…" Sasuke reached out but Naruto quickly slapped his hand away.

" I've lived alone all my life, I didn't know why, but everyone hated me. They all just…ignored me, treated me like I was some kind of…monster…then I found out…I was…I really was…a monster." Naruto's face was that of a Hokage, pride and Honorable, solemn and yet fierce, emotionless yet held all the emotions in the world. "But…then I also met you…That first time…I can remember it like it was yesterday…The first day of school, when I walked into class with Iruka-sensie…you were there. Everyone grew quiet as I entered…they all glared at me…and…I didn't know why…when I went to sit down…one of the older kid's thought It was funny to trip me…I fell right onto my face…" Naruto let out a small chuckle as he smiled, his face once again shinning with the tears that he was so desperatly trying to hold back. "I mean I was clumsy alone…but it just…hurt me to think…they were picking on me…but you…you were the one who helped me…you were the first to offer me a hand when I was down." He smiled as he thought back to their childhood. "…I mean…everyone hated me…I was nothing more then a mere monster to them…I mean even the one teacher who I had always looked up, had always comforted me. Had always, told me, that one day…I would grow strong and then everyone would see I wasn't just a monster…he…just wanted to use me…in reality…he hated my guts…when I failed my ninja graduation exam, I wasn't blind…I knew they were all snickering at me behind my back…hell half of them did it right to my face…but…I just don't get it…after everything…you still stood by me…you were like a brother to me…no more then that…I _loved _you. So why…" Naruto's face had fallen solemn again, and Sasuke had stared with unwavering eyes at the other, his expression unrefined. "…why did you…after everything Kakashi did for you. He risked his life for you." Naruto's voice began a growl. " We all did! We all were ready to face Orochimaru for you! But you! You..you turned on them…just like your brother turned on your family…I thought you would have understood. I thought you felt the same way…Kakashi was like a father to me…and you…you killed him…I mean…I don't know what it was like to have one…like you did…but…what I felt…I assumed that was what it was like…maybe…just maybe…I thought…that you would understand that…"

Sasuke stood stone still, and Naruto was sure, the other still didn't care.

"You'll have one week." Naruto said. "One week, and then I want you out of this village. I never want to see your face again!" Naruto growled and spun around his Hokage robs swirling behind him, and for a moment, Sasuke felt like he could kill again…just kill Naruto…kill him and it would all be over…that like smirk on his face…the pain that resigns on his own heart would stop, and Naruto would finally stop haunting his dreams…

Sasuke shook his head. He looked but Naruto had already gone. "Kill him..." He stared down at his own hands, though they had a slight tremble, but nothing more....He had just thought about killing Naruto...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Narutard: WEll, I'm sorry, when I read it the first time I was like????!! SOOO SAPPY!!! OMG! SO I tried and tried to rewrite it, without losing the plot, really I did!! But in the end I ended up failing still!

Naruto: YEah!! I was like crying like a baby threw the entire thing!!

Sasuke: AND I DO NOT CRY!! PLEASE! Crying is _sooooo _overated.

Narutard: But I fixed it!

Sasu + Naru: *Glare*

Narutard: T_T Until I fix the next chapter...I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What hurts the most  
Pairings: SasuNaru  
Part: 2/?  
Sum: Naruto becomes Hokage, and leaves all his memorys and past behind to find a new future, however, what happens, when Naruto's past catchs up to him?  
Disclamer: Naruto: Hi! I'm here to remind you that Narutard here, owns none of these characters! Believe it!! They all belong to the creature.  
Sasuke: Duh, that's why it's called a _fanfiction, _other wise, she'd be trying to pon it off for money.  
Naruto: Oh yeah, she gets no money benefits from this either. *Shrugs*  
Note: OH, yeah, these chapters are being Rewritten one by one, and I will hopefully be continuing this story! Finally! However, as the title says: What hurts the most, I'm bound to turn this into a songfic at the end...maybe not...probably not....no most definetly not...but maybe, so far, there are no songs in this mess though, so there you go.  
Warnings: OH yeah! There's spoilers, and character death, hopefully none of the characters now, but the characters that are already dead...in my fanfic. So yeah, This however does, not continue with the actual manga, seeing as it's already far past.

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-==-=-=-=-

**Chapt****er II**

**A man of his word**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Naruto opened the door to his home and stepped in. Since he had become Hokage, he had started living in the central tower, where the Hoakge used lived, though he found it quite annoying that he had to still get up early, since Tsunade had insisted that he start morning mediations everyday, not to mention the evenly and nightly Meditations as well.

Naruto sighed as he took of the robe and hat he wore and placed them on a hanger by the door, revealing his oh so worn, orange and black outfit, though it was an improvement from his younger version, no white collar and blue replaced by black, not to mention it wasn't as bulky as the old one. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and turned on the shower. Staring at himself in the mirror, Naruto take a deep breathe as he watched the steam begin to fog up the mirror. He watched until the mirror was totally fogged up and he could no longer see his own face before he finally took of his clothes and stepped into the shower. "…why?" He muttered as he stared down at the tiled floor...

He used to cry every night because of him. Because of what he did…Sasuke's face flashed into his mind and he felt the touch of his hands on his face, his breath as he bent down to kiss Naruto's neck. The feel of lust and terror blending in his mind. He could feel Sasuke's hands as they traveled down his side's…

Naruto shook his head, trying to put the memory out of his mind. He squirted his cherry blossom scented Shampoo into his hand and began scrubbing at his hair roughly, he could think of nothing more but Sasuke… "…why? Why can't I stop thinking about him?" Naruto mumbled as he rinsed his hair. After everything that Sasuke had done…he had killed Kakashi, Sai and Sakura…yet…he just…couldn't…no matter how much he tried, he could never…really…truly hate Sasuke. He had tried so hard to point out all the things he's done…all those horrible, terrifying things…but no matter what, those memories of when he was a child would never let them in…Him and Sasuke in the field…the glowing fireflies swirling around them…Naruto reaching up and catching one, turning and smiling at sasuke…and then…their first kiss. The memory made him smile, he felt warm inside…he couldn't help it.

He began washing his body as he shook his head, and growled at himself. "It doesn't matter who is was then…it's what he is now…" Naruto reminded himself. But even then he thought back to when they were in the prison. How Sasuke had held him when he had started crying. How he had apologized, and wanted Naruto to forgive him...even if it had seemed so heartless...

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his body as he grabbed another one and began drying his hair with it. He left his dirty clothes on the tiled floor as he stepped out of the steamy bathroom and into his cold bedroom. He felt a draft and looked around, noticing the one of his windows were open. He blinked, not remembering that he had ever opened it and shut it. He should have realized then that something was wrong, but of course his mind was too focused on memories at the time. Walking over to his bed, he began scrubbing the water from his hair with the towel and threw it down, his hair a yellow ball of static and yet still dripping with water from its ends. He shook his head back and fourth rapidly, as water began to fly everywhere, he felt hands fall on his waist, just resting above the line of his towel. He took in a sharp breathe and froze.

"You look pretty hot in just a towel." A cool voice sneered behind him.

Naruto gasped and spun around but as he did he was pushed backwards. Naruto staring up at Sasuke, letting out a small grunt as he was pinned to the bed. "Wha-" But before he could even get the words out Sasuke was already pressing into him, his lips hungrily sucking Naruto's.

Naruto felt his cheeks flush a deep red and his face became red hot. He felt his strength wilting with just the rough attack of Sasuke's lips. He felt a hand brush over his bare skin as it traveled gently across his abdomen. The kisses finally starting to slow, and become deeper…

_I…can't…no…I'm…__suppose__ to hate…him… _

Naruto thought to himself, as he gave in without a struggle...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Narutard: I didn't do much to this, other then a few spelling errors, and nipping up a few sentences.

Naruto: AND CHANGING THE FACT THAT I WAS CRYING AGAIN!!

Narutard: HEY! I was a young girl, who...though you whined alot! I was into emotional ccrap back then!

Naruto: Well I'm not!

Narutard: *Mutteres to herself* I still think you are.

Naru: WHAT WAS THAT!! *tackles her*

Sasuke: WEll until next time...enjoy the randomness. *walks off, orange book in hand* (XD, OH!! KAKASHI'S GONNA BE MAD!)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What hurts the most  
Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiShika  
Part: 3/?  
Sum: Naruto becomes Hokage, and leaves all his memorys and past behind to find a new future, however, what happens, when Naruto's past catchs up to him?  
Disclamer: Naruto: Hi! I'm here to remind you that Narutard here, owns none of these characters! Believe it!! They all belong to the creature.  
Sasuke: Duh, that's why it's called a _fanfiction, _other wise, she'd be trying to pon it off for money.  
Naruto: Oh yeah, she gets no money benefits from this either. *Shrugs*  
Note: OH, yeah, these chapters are being Rewritten one by one, and I will hopefully be continuing this story! Finally! However, as the title says: What hurts the most, I'm bound to turn this into a songfic at the end...maybe not...probably not....no most definetly not...but maybe, so far, there are no songs in this mess though, so there you go.  
Warnings: OH yeah! There's spoilers, and character death, hopefully none of the characters now, but the characters that are already dead...in my fanfic. So yeah, This however does, not continue with the actual manga, seeing as it's already far past.

Warning: This chapter, is a mostly revolving around Shikamaru's and Neji's relationship, since I wanted to get away from the whole NaruSasu thing for a moment, exspecially since there....well, you know...a little topped at the moment XD

Narutard: Don't worry, I didn't get the whole topped thing either *Sweat*

Naruto: Now that's sad...

-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Chapter III  
The Way He Looked  
-==-=-=-=-=-=-=--=**

Shikamaru walked down the dark road staring up at the night sky, thinking over the nights events…Sasuke's return, The Hokage's outburst…he had been walking by at the time and was thinking about checking on them when he heard Naruto start screaming.

He flinched as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Nara-koi?" (Koi is a term used after the name of the person you love)

Shikamaru sighed. "It's nothing." He muttered lightly brushing the hand from his shoulder.

"It's not nothing if you keep sighing."

"Neji…" Shikamaru turned to look at Neji. When he had first fallen for Neji, it had been when he was 18 and helping Tsunade with her medicine, Neji to his surprise had decided to take up the study of medicine as well, and became Tsunade's apprentice. Though he had been there for a totally other reason, wanting to become a leader for the journey ninja, he had to study certain medicines, just incase the Medical Ninja's were unable to treat anyone, which was a rare cause but if they were ambushed usually the first to go down were the doctor's. They were one of the team's main resources, and weren't as educated in the battle field as Journey ninja, Paramedic's usually took all their time into studying medicine, so the journey ninja's job was to protect them, along with their leader, who was to direct them.

Shikamaru could remember it, the blue sky, the warm breeze. He had been ditching his work, bored of reading book after book of stupid herbs and crap. He was staring up at the sky, his vest lying beside him. He sighed as he stared up at the sky, painted with clouds. He heard a loud roar, which he could dinstinctly remember resmebling the noise of an anraged dragon...or fat monkey, either way. (XD, it just randomly came to me, so I put it)

"Find him!" And sighed knowing that it was Tsunade.

"Not even 10 minutes and already she's screaming." He growled. "Man, what a drag." He muttered as a shadown swept over him. "Wha-" He stared up into the face of Neji… _I never noticed before, but…neji's eyes…they…remind me of clouds._

"What are you doing out here, you idiot?" Neji's harsh voice rang out and Shikamaru blushed at his own thoughts.

"Man, what are you, my mother?" He muttered okwardly looking away. "Go away."

"I didn't come out here just to leave you here." Neji replied glaring coldly down at him.

"Well then, don't. You know as well as I do that that shit it boring as hell!" Shikamaru growled.

Neji sighed and sat down beside Shikamaru staring up at the sky as he leaned back on his hands.

Shikamaru watched him for sometime, he couldn't help it he was mesmerized by Neji's...what was it...hell with it, he was enchanted by Neji, and that was it. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking back to a time not long ago when he had watched Neji fighting Naruto, he was swift and smooth with his attacks, his slender body dodged attack after attack…

"I think we should start to head back." Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open. Above him hovered Neji, staring down at him with a gaze he had never seen before, he couldn't quite place it, but he knew he had seen someone with the same gaze. He stared into Neji's cloudy eyes and for a moment, he didn't care if he was a guy. He reached up and placed a hand behind Neji's head and pushed him down. Neji gave little resistence and soon, Shikamaru had closed the gap.

For a long while, Shikamaru kissed Neji light first his top lip then his bottom. It was actually Neji who pressed on, biting at Shikamaru's lip until he opened up, and Neji drew further. Their tongue's entwinded and finally a roar broke them apart.

"SHIKAMARU!" A loud and inhumanly roar echoed through out the field and a flock of birds scattered out from the trees, letting out a frightened cry as they took flight.

But Shikamaru didn't move he stared up at Neji, his eyes glazed over. "Neji…" And for a moment they just stared at each other before Neji finally got up, and lowered a hand down towards Shikamaru.

"As I said before, I think we should start heading back." As the Sun shined down on Neji's face, Shikamaru could finally make out a flush on the pale skinned boy's face, and he chuckled. "What?" Neji asked affensively.

"I-it's nothing." Shikamaru began to chuckle and quickly covered his mouth, this time getting a chuckle from Neji, but to his surprise Neji didn't hide it.

As time went on Shikamaru would learn many things he didn't know about Neji...

"Shikamaru!" Neji's voice jerked him out of his recollection. "Are you okay? You scared me there for a minute."

"Sorry." Shikamaru shook his head as he stared at the worried face of Neji, he chuckled. The most surprising thing that he had found out about Neji had to be the fact that Neji's true self was as childish as…well Naruto.

He blinked, and an old dusty bulb finally lite up. He realized what he had seen in Neji's eyes that day, he didn't see why he hadn't noticed it before. It was the same look Naruto always had when he looked at Sasuke…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The room was dark, Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he felt Naruto stir.

"…I…I don't understand…" Naruto looked up at him, he was lying on Sasuke's bare chest, his eyes had a cloudy and glazed look, yet Sasuke could still see that admiration in them. "…why? Why did you come back…?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke studied the boy for a moment, and suddenly a voice rang out in his head. _To kill him, to kill that nine-tailed fox that resigns in him. _For a moment Sasuke just stared at Naruto, until finally uttering the words, "…because of you…"

Naruto didn't answer instead he closed his eyes and placed his head back onto Sasuke's chest.

"…I don't know why…but…I still…love you…I really, _really _do…" Naruto muttered.

"…I know…" was all Sasuke said, Naruto didn't say anything else, he had fallen into a warm slumber.

_Now's your chance, kill him, kill him now! _The voice ordered in his head.

Sasuke reached under the pillow he rested his head on and gripped the Kunai he had left there.

_Yes, Yes! Kill him! Kill the nine-tailed fox demon and the boy! _Sasuke took the Kunai from under the pillow and brought it up to his face before staring down at Naruto, he gripped the Kunai tightly and began lowering it towards Naruto.

"…sasuke…" Sasuke's name escaped the sleeping boy's lips, and Sasuke hesitated...He looked away. _Kill him! Kill him now!! What are you waiting for? Kill him! _

"Not here. Somewhere…somewhere more sucluded…where he won't be found." Sasuke muttered and the voice disappeared with a growl.

Sasuke closed his eyes allowing the Kunai to fall from his hand and onto the bed.

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-

Narutard: Once again, I'm sorry for skipping the sex part for NaruSasu, but I wasn't in the mood, and really this isn't M rated, so if I happen...to maybe one day inclue such a thing I'll make it a one-shot, to be included with this....maybe...

Naruto: Until next time!!...Chapter 4....yeah...some random name she'll come up with later


End file.
